


陪你的貓睡午覺

by kurasio



Category: GOT7
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 10:33:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20388283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurasio/pseuds/kurasio
Summary: Nora已經年紀大了，總是安靜地在沙發上睡午覺，朴珍榮走到她的面前用拇指蹭過毛茸茸的額頭。貓兒睜開眼看他，喵一聲說知道了。





	陪你的貓睡午覺

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Keeping Your Cats Company Whilst They Nap](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20491607) by [forochel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/forochel/pseuds/forochel)

> bgm：好樂團-陪你的貓睡午覺

林在範關在工作室寫歌的時候他會自己到公寓去，按下熟記的密碼進門。貓咪聽見開門聲會抬起頭來，年輕的幾隻耐不住會咚地跳下高台，伸個懶腰晃過來，在他的腳邊蹭來蹭去。

Nora已經年紀大了，總是安靜地在沙發上睡午覺，朴珍榮走到她的面前用拇指蹭過毛茸茸的額頭。貓兒睜開眼看他，喵一聲說知道了。

珍榮來了，林在範在家的話會低下頭對她這樣說。

其實到林在範家沒有什麼事可做，潔癖的人自己都會打點好，他就樂得在客廳逗貓。要得到貓的接納可不容易，何況不是一隻是五隻，說實話朴珍榮一開始沒有要討這些小祖宗歡心的意思，就只是例行帶了小點心，突然小傢伙們眼睛都亮了起來，從不理人的高傲貓咪變成咬著褲腳嗚嗚討要的小可憐。朴珍榮剝開細細的鱈魚條，湊到貓咪的嘴邊就被一口咬下，用犬齒不太利索地嚼。他也不是不喜歡貓，摸著翻肚的貓咪細毛時朴珍榮漫不經心地思索，就只是對於能夠捧在手裡的生命感到困惑。

Nora打了個呵欠，像在嘲笑他想得太多。

林在範不在家的午後從工作室傳訊息來，問他在幹嘛。陪你的貓睡午覺，他傳送訊息，又忘了問那人有沒有吃飽。貓兒在睡午覺，他用林在範的廚房幫自己下了麵條，在沙發上讀下禮拜要進組的劇本。被他坐下弄醒的貓兒踏過來，前腳趴上他的大腿也不是央要撓抓，趴著順了又閉上玻璃珠一樣的眼睛。

他幫貓梳毛，用小剛梳從頭到尾梳得服服帖帖，貓兒彎下伸展前腳，他就順著尾巴摸了一手的毛，一隻梳完還有一隻。怎麼就養了五隻呢，朴珍榮認份地打開吸塵器一邊嘀咕，不馬上吸地等下他就要被漫天的貓毛弄得直打噴嚏。等到折騰了一輪，貓咪又都在沙發上站好位置，用關心的眼神隨著他進進出出。

朴珍榮用手機幫每隻貓兒拍了認證照，打算一會傳給專心起來就無暇顧及訊息的貓咪主人。他擅自打開藍牙音響，放出某人soundcloud的歌曲，反正不在的人不知道。比起bossa nova或者木吉他樂團的女主唱，更適合午睡的playlist。

他也打了個呵欠，貓又不死心地湊了過來，在腿上找到舒適的位子。

換貓陪他睡午覺。

fin.


End file.
